Stairway To Heaven
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan jika satu satunya cintamu di rebut oleh saudara tirimu? Bagaimana jika kau kecelakaan dan di buang oleh saudara tirimu dan ibu tirimu seolah olah kau tewas agar saudara tirimu bisa memiliki cintamu seutuhnya? / VIXX Hyuk X Hongbin.
1. Prolog

_Stairway to Heaven (_ _천국의 계단_ _)_

 _Cast :_

 _Lee Hongbin [Female]_

 _Han Sanghyuk_

 _Kim Wonshik_

 _Kim Namjoo_

 _Pairing : HyukBin, Rabin, HyukJoo_

 _Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Recommend song : Kim Hyun Ah - Na Man Eh Nuh_

 _Inspire by Korean drama - Stairway to Heaven_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _ **"Do you know what the fate of a star is? It will either shine brightly or disappear. All the stars in the sky either shine or disappear. People… only see the brightest stars. They can't even see the dim ones behind them. They only love the stars that shine the brightest. You're going to become the brightest star."**_

 _Happy Reading..._

Apa yang kau rasakan jika satu satunya cintamu di rebut oleh saudara tirimu? Bagaimana jika kau kecelakaan dan di buang oleh saudara tirimu dan ibu tirimu seolah olah kau tewas agar saudara tirimu bisa memiliki cintamu seutuhnya? Bagaimana jika ketika kau sadar kau kehilangan ingatanmu seutuhnya? Bangun dan menjadi orang baru? Tapi langkahmu tetap membawamu kembali pada cintamu? Namun saat kau kembali dan ingat segalanya dia sudah bertunangan dengan saudara tirimu? Aku pernah merasakannya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Namaku Lee Hongbin, anak tunggal Lee Jongsuk dan Yoon Bora. Namun saat aku berusia 9 tahun Eomma meninggalkanku, membuat ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang janda, Kim Hyorin dan anaknya, Kim Wonshik dan Kim Namjoo. Membuatku kini memiliki seorang kakak dan adik. Hidupku sangat bahagia dengan sahabat sekaligus cintaku, Han Sanghyuk. Namun Sanghyuk harus pergi meninggalkanku ke New York, belajar mengenai Bisnis disana hingga ia lulus kuliah nanti. Aku selalu menanti nya kembali dari New York.

Waktu berlalu, aku tau ia kembali dari bandara hari ini juga. Aku ingin menyambutnya, ah apa aku lupa memberitaumu bahwa Sanghyuk adalah pewaris utama Lotte? Tapi aku bukan mencintainya karena itu, aku mencintainya sebagai Han Sanghyukku. Yang selalu ada untukku dari dahulu hingga sekarang. Bahkan di saat aku kehilangan Eomma, Sanghyuk ada disana, memelukku dan membuatku tenang. Ia selalu berkata padaku bahwa orang yang saling menyanyangi satu sama lain akan bertemu lagi di surga suatu saat nanti.

Rasa ingin bertemuku dengannya sangatlah kuat. Aku bahkan tersenyum lebar saat hendak melewati jalanan, tanpa aku sadari sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhku, membuatku beberapa mil terpental, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku sangat sakit. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, rasa sakit itu seolah menghilang aku merasakan aku berada di awan awan yang empuk.

\- 5 years later -

*author POV*

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri setelah berhasil menempuh kuliahnya dan kini ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kerja menjadi seorang desainer. Yeoja itu mendirikan sebuah rumah desain yang cukup terkenal belakangan ini. Berkat kerja kerasnya kini ia memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang mau kerja sama dengannya. Dan hari ini ia memiliki meeting dengan direktur utama Lotte World untuk event Parade Musical bertemakan _'Cinderella'_ satu satunya cerita dongeng yang sangat yeoja cantik itu sukai.

Drrrt.. Drttt...

 **From : Wonshik Oppa**

 _ **Binnie, kau dimana?**_

 _ **To : Wonshik oppa**_

 _ **Aku sedang akan mengikuti rapat oppa-ya, aku akan menghubungimu setelah selesai rapat. Ah have fun melukisnya.**_

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis saat menaruh handphonenya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Fighting" ujar yeoja cantik yang di panggilnya, Binnie itu sebelum masuk ke dalam Lotte world.

 **-tbc-**

 **Hallo aku kembali lagi bawa ff Hongbin X Hyuk dengan inspirasi dari drama Stairway to Heaven. Ff ini di buatnya dalam waktu 1 jam huhu sengaja pendek soalnya maunya aku skip langsung/? Hahaha after all anggap saja ini prolognya dulu. Kemungkinan ini bakal jadi chapteran/? Ah udahlah**

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


	2. Meeting You

_Stairway to Heaven (_ _천국의 계단_ _)_

 _Cast :_

 _Lee Hongbin [Female]_

 _Han Sanghyuk_

 _Kim Wonshik_

 _Kim Namjoo_

 _Pairing : HyukBin, Rabin, HyukJoo_

 _Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Recommend song : Kim Hyun Ah - Na Man Eh Nuh_

 _Inspire by Korean drama - Stairway to Heaven_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _ **"Do you know what the fate of a star is? It will either shine brightly or disappear. All the stars in the sky either shine or disappear. People… only see the brightest stars. They can't even see the dim ones behind them. They only love the stars that shine the brightest. You're going to become the brightest star."**_

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **Previously :**_

 _ **Yeoja itu tersenyum manis saat menaruh handphonenya kembali ke dalam tasnya.**_

 _ **"Fighting" ujar yeoja cantik yang di panggilnya, Binnie itu sebelum masuk ke dalam Lotte world.**_

* Stairway to Heaven *

Sanghyuk tengah menatap dokumen dokumen yang tampaknya sangat mengaggunya. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah tak berguna lagi, sehari setelah ia tiba di Seoul ia mendapat kabar Hongbin telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Sial sekali hidupnya, disaat ia hendak melamar ke Hongbin, Hongbin sudah tiada.

"Direktur, maaf mengangu tapi rapat anda akan di adakan dalam 15 menit lagi" ujar Hakyeon, sekertaris sanghyuk yang sudah sangat mengerti sanghyuk

"Terimakasih nuna, aku akan turun sekarang" jawab Sanghyuk lalu mengambil jasnya.

Sudah 15 menit sanghyuk mengunggu partnernya datang, oh ayolah ia sangat malas untuk menunggu hal semacam ini. Merasa bosan ia langsung memainkan cellphonenya yang berwallpaperkan fotonya dengan Hongbin saat masih kecil.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu"

'Suara itu... Hongbin'

"Lee Hongbin" lirih sanghyuk lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah menggunakan dress berwarna pink itu, dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang di ikat kuda.

"Hongbin-ah..." Ujar Sanghyuk lalu merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang di anggapnya sebagai Hongbin itu

"Maaf Sangjanim saya bukan Hongbin, saya Kim Binnie"

"Kau Lee Hongbin, aku yakin itu, bau tubuhmu, rambutmu, wajahmu aku yakin kau adalah Hongbinku"

"Aku rasa kau salah orang sangjanim" ujar Binnie

* Stairway to Heaven *

Binnie jalan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, yeoja cantik itu sendari tadi tak bisa menghilangkan raut kesalnya. Hari ini seperti hari sial untuknya, saat di rapat ia terus di panggil dengan nama orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, ia lupa membawa dompetnya di saat yang sama lalu tadi saat perjalanan pulang Wonshik oppanya tidak bisa menjemputnya membuat ia harus jalan kaki karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa uang, high heels nya patah di tengah jalan. Benar benar hari sial.

"Aku pulang" ujar Binnie lirih

"Oh, Binnie ya... Kau mau makan apa?" Ujar Wonshik pada yeoja cantik itu

"Tidak selera makan oppa, aku ke kamar dulu" yeoja itu lantas masuk ke kamarnya.

Drtt.. Drtt...

 _ **From : Direktur Aneh**_

 **Hi Hongbin**

 _ **To : Direktur Aneh**_

 **Aku sudah bilang namaku Binnie dasar Sangjanim aneh**

Binnie melempar handphonenya asal. Yeoja cantik itu menatap ke arah langit langit kamarnya.

 _'Percayalah aku yakin kau Hongbin, aku berjanji akan menunjukkan kepadamu, aku jemput kau akhir pekan ini'_ perkataan direktur aneh itu terus mengiang di kepala yeoja cantik. Perlahan Binnie menutup matanya indahnya menuju alam mimpi.

Cklek..

Wonshik melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yeoja cantik yang sebenarnya mengisi hatinya itu. Sialnya jika bukan karena adik -brengseknya- ia tak akan menyembunyikan Hongbin dari semua orang. Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Hongbin, yeoja cantik itu mengalami lupa ingatan membuat Wonshik merubah Hongbin menjadi seorang Kim Binnie. Sementara Namjoo -adiknya- menukarkan ID card Hongbin dengan korban kebakaran yang tidak dapat di kenali lagi wajahnya hingga membuat orang orang percaya Hongbin sudah tiada. Ada setitik rasa penyesalan muncul di hati Wonshik, bagaimanapun ia tega memisahkan seorang anak dari ayahnya bahkan berpura pura menjadi seorang tunangan Hongbin, yang entah sampai kapan ia mampu lakukan. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai hitam Hongbin.

"Jaljayeo Hongbin-ah" lirih Wonshik lalu meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang terlelap

* Stairway to Heaven *

Drap.. Drap...

"Yak Eomma!" Pekik seorang yeoja cantik saat masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya

"Aigoo, ada apa putri Eomma yang paling cantik?" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu seraya mengelus rambut panjang anaknya

"Aku tadi melihat Hongbin eonnie, d..dia datang ke Lotte" ujar yeoja itu dengan gugup

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mendengarkan dari sekertaris Sanghyuk oppa kalau Lotte bekerja sama dengan Hongbin eonnie saat ini"

"Mwo?! Kau bercanda bukan Namjoo-ya?" Pekik wanita paruh baya itu

"Eottokhae... Aniya Eomma" ujar yeoja yang di panggil namjoo itu

"Tetaplah tenang, bertingkahlah sewajar mungkin. Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dan kau tunangan Sanghyuk bukan Hongbin.. Ya bukan Hongbin"

"Arraseo eomma"

"Nanti Eomma akan urus nyonya Han"

"Gomawo Eomma" ujar namjoo lalu memeluk Hyorin

* Stairway to Heaven *

Binnie duduk di salah satu bangku di café yang cukup terkenal belakangan ini, Line Friends Store & Cafe. Ia memainkan cellphonenya, menunggu bukanlah kebiasaannya. Hingga ia mendengarkan ketukan di mejanya

"Knock knock"

"Apa?" Jawab Binnie dengan jutek

"Nyonya jutek, maaf membuatmu menunggu aku tadi ada meeting dadakan"

"Oh begitu"

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Molla" Sanghyuk menghela nafasnya lalu menarik lengan yeoja cantik yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ayo pergi dari sini"

Kini Sanghyuk dan Hongbin tengah naik sebuah kereta kencana dengan mesin yang desain sedemikian rupa hingga tampak sangat indah, kereta itu berjalan mengelilingi Lotte world mereka tampak seperti seorang pangeran dan putri dengan gaun putih mahkota dan tuxedo yang senada. Berkat ulah Sanghyuk Lotte world yang sulap menjadi sebuah bioskop berjalan semua gedung di pasang LCD yang menampilkan foto kenangan saat Hongbin kecil dan Sanghyuk kecil bersama. Saat Sanghyuk harus kehilangan ayahnya karena kecelakaan mobil Hongbin memeluknya dengan erat, saat Hongbin kehilangan Ibunya karena Kanker mata Sanghyuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuk menenangkan Hongbin, saat mereka berpisah Sanghyuk memberikan kalung berbentuk hati kepada Hongbin, kalung itu menyatu dengan kalung Sanghyuk yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"O..Oppa, aku tidak mengerti" ujar Binnie lirih

"Kau tidak ingat satupun dari ini Hongbin-ah?" Tanya sanghyuk lalu melepas kalung yang di pakai yeoja cantik itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan, itu kalung kesayanganku" pekik Binnie

"I'll show you" Sanghyuk melepaskan kalungnya dan dengan perlahan mengabungkan kalung keduanya, terbentuklah sebuah hati yang tampak seolah di lindungi.

"Hati ini adalah dirimu, dan lingkaran ini adalah aku, aku akan selalu melindungi mu Hongbin-ah. Doesn't matter how hard it takes" ujar Sanghyuk lalu mencium pipi yeoja di hadapannya, sementara Binnie terdiam lalu tersenyum

"Maaf... Tapi **aku** bukan Hongbin, terimakasih untuk malam ini Oppa" ujar yeoja itu final lalu meninggalkan Sanghyuk begitu saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yeoja yang memperhatikan mereka, tangannya mengepal.

"Lee Hongbin, lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan lagi padamu"

* Stairway to Heaven *

Mata Namjoo mengamati Binnie yang tengah mendengarkan lagu, yeoja yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai tunangan seorang Han Sanghyuk itu bersiap menancapkan gasnya saat melihat Binnie hendak menyebrang, Hingga kecelakaan yang hampir sama itu hampir berulang lagi, untungnya dengan cepat Sanghyuk mendorong tubuh Binnie, membuat Namjoo yang melihatnya langsung kabur takut jika tunangannya mengetaui bahwa dia ingin membunuh Binnie.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sanghyuk pelan

"Hyukkie? Akh... Kepalaku pusing" ujar yeoja itu lirih sebelum akhirnya kehilangan penuh kesadarannya

 **\- TBC -**

 **Hallo aku fast update nih karena gabut gak ada kerjaan/? Huhuhu jadi aku mau buat short chapter story untuk stairway to heaven. Well ini hampir mirip yang asli tapi dengan alur aku cepetin/? Disini Hongbin itu tunangannya Wonshik *ngakunya sih* sementara Sanghyuk tunangannya Namjoo. Di masa lalunya Hongbin udah pacaran sama sanghyuk. maaf kalau ceritanya absurd huhuhu. Udah ah itu aja.**

 **balasan review : Kim eun seob : bimbang nib hyukkienya mau di gimanain/? Wkwkwk kayanya rada cool iya rada iya deh rada/?**

 **S** **hirayuki miyu : iya udah jarang/? Padahal aku kekurangan asupan/g**

 **Lastly, Mind** **Review?**


End file.
